Talk:Cibby/@comment-4730219-20121113200729
BEWARE VER VERY LONG!!! but plz read =) YES I AM SEDDIER BUT I MEAN NO HARM !! plz read Heyy Guys!! Okay as we all know, sadly there isn’t much time left. I don’t know if you guys did this but one of the best things that we ( seddiers ) used to to was really weird and random questionnaires/ surveys just to light up the mood . So though as there’s few days left, to make a final one before the end. ( Gosh that feels so weird to say… the END lol) for 3 reasons. 1)So that we know who is still on and 2) so we can know more about our icarly family... Who know I might the same as u! 3) Well just to a GREAT FUN TIME AGAIN!!! Soo… Here goes nothing … Q1) Name, Age and Gender. (If u don’t want to give out ur actual age then u can say age groups e.g 10-15 , 16-18 etc) My Name is Gemma , I am 14 and a GIRL!!! Q2) Where ya from?? '''I live from Reading, England but originally from Goa, India <3 I AM A PROUD BRITISH-INDIAN =) '''Q3)Can u Do Gangnam Style? ( Horse dance) NO! Q4)Fav Films??(English)à Marley and Me, All HP movies, Hunger games, Aliens in my attic, Mean Girls, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World and 2012.(Hindi) à All Golmaal films,Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham , Kal Ho Naa Ho, Mohabbatein , Kuch Kuch Hota Hai Badshah and Ra.One ….yeah basically anything that has Shahrukh Khan (SRK) <3 Q5) OKAY BE HONEST HERE!! …Films that u HAV cried in!!....Marley and Me,Titanic,Never Let Me Go Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham, Kal Ho Naa Ho, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai…..Well at least im honest <3 Q6) What is your Favourite Fruit.? Orange!! Q7)Favourte characher in order: Sam Freddie Spencer and Gibby Tie Carly…..-> Okay here me out okay. I just find it very annoying when Carly gets EVRERTHING like in iGot A Hot Room .her room got burned down and immdeatily got it recovered. In real life it would take arounD 2 months to get it done and I hate when she asked sam why did that senior txt her instead of carly in iStage an invention, that was just selfish! BUT ITS MY opinion Okay? Moving On.. Q8)The Annoying Orange or Fred? THE ANNOYING ORANGE DUHH!!! Q9)What ever u chose in Q8 ( the annoying orange for me then) VS Spice Girls!??'''SPICE GIRL!! HI – CI – YA – HOLD TIGHT! '''Q10) Hobbies?? Art, Swimming/Running, Shopping ( I’m a girl, geez) and Talking to My seddie fam <3 Q11) Fav Episode, that isn’t cibby related? I think fo me its either iPie or iO we U or iWas a Pagent Girl. Q12) Whatever u sed in Q9 VS Parrots?? '''That’s hard but parrots have the egde for me <3 '''Q13) Whatever u sed in Q12 vs Angry Birds? '''Parrots '''Q14) How do u spell Sam’s favorite word…. Chiz Or Chizz? I think Its Chizz Q15) Fav. Guilty Pleasure YouTube Video? Mann it has to be’Charlie bit my finger’ aww bless that child --> <3 Nearly there Folks.. Q16) Gangnam Style or The Macarena ? The Macarena Q17)Will u watch Sam & Cat and Gibby? I think I’ll watch the pilot episode of Sam and Cat. And if I like it then I’ll become a fan but if I don’t then I’ll watch just few epsodes on a genral basis. Gibbys im not sure. If im honest, I think both shows would end up as a flop because many shows hav made spin off and they just don’t connect with the puplic, Dan really should of known this. AND FINALLY THE LAST QUESTION.. THE QUESTION THAT WE ALL WANTED TO READ… U READY HERE IT GOESS…… Q18) Spaggeti Tacos or Meatballs Or Fakcakes ORRR Fatshakes?? Tough Question, Very Though, Ummmm Hummm Ummmm… A Million Ummms And Hummms Laterr….. Hummm Ummmmm….. GUESS THIS QUESTION WILL NEVER BE ANSWERD!! Well, Finally that’s all folks. Around 700 words in like 20mins. I hope this englighted all of u and I am happy I have done this<3 I hav posted this in seddie page and the Creddie page. to just englighten their mood. Anyway, can believe thats its ending. Maybe somenone on twitter can set up a trend say iCarly DONT END!<3 Maybe seddie isnt endgame .Maybe it is. But for all i know Seddie is endgame in my heart<3 <3 And im sure its the same for you guys too. Maybe Cibby is endgame .Maybe its not. But im sure whatevr happen u guys will believe cibby is endgame ur hearts. One Final thing i would like to say is that. Its the end of a remarkable show and i dont want to end this in a arguement. We all ( all fans of icarly) hav to be for each other<3 So Cibby fan, it was nice know u guys(CIBBY IS MY 2ND FAV SHIP ON ICARLY <3) So lets just be happy for each other=) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121113182656/icarly/images/5/5d/Love_Love_Love.jpgAdded bySeddie4EverAlwaysI LUV U GUYS ON ICARLY WIKIA AND I LUV ICARLY <3 <3